Sakura: Anime Tour
by Gundum M
Summary: A certain street fighter moves to Nermia. And all she is looking for is a good fight.
1. Default Chapter

Sakura: Anime Tour

By. Gundum M

Here lies the disclaimer. So Gundum M wouldn't have to hire a lawyer tamer. I do not own the characters of shows so the owners shouldn't go run and hire a reclaimer.

Sakura Kasunago was behind her house smacking a training dummy severely.

"Sakura! Sakura! Come into my office please." Her dad yelled. Sakura went in like she was asked.

"Sakura my company has made an offer to promote me to the head of the branch office in Nerima. We'll be moving there shortly. Now before you say anything I have a couple things to tell you. You know I'm proud of you. You are one of the strongest people in the world. Despite your obsession with fighting, you have also concentrated on your education. I'll be enrolling you in Furikan High school once we get to Nerima. Their students aren't very good so you should excelledby comparison. And my second reason.." At second reason he started grinning. "There are plenty of martial artist as strong as you are. You should be able to get into a couple of good fights."

The day after moving.

Sakura was on her way to school when she saw the normal morning scene for Furikan. Mainly Akane beating the boys and then Ranma beating up Kuno. She ran quickly to catch up with the pig tailed boy. "Hey! Hey you!" She yelled at him.

"Another fiancé Ranma?" Ask Nabiki. Causing Ranma to get very nervous at that very real possibility.

"Were you engaged to me or just somebody my dad ripped off and now wanting to take it out of my hide?" Ranma asked.

"No and no." Sakura answered. "I just wanted to know whether you would like to fight me later." There were a couple sweat drops at this.

"Sorry but I don't fight girls." Ranma replied heading inside.

"If you really wish a battle I shall permit you to fight me." Kuno was back up. Sakura thought about it a bit. While he seem quite a bit weaker then the pig tailed boy he was skilled with that wooden sword of his plus he was willing to fight her. Sakura grinned. There would be no better way to end her first day then a good fight.

"I accepted. How about after school? You know where to fight without getting into trouble so I let you choose the place."

"You truly are new here. There are battles aplenty and the authorities never intervene unless to joined. We shall have our battle where most take place on the baseball field."

Sakura end up in Nabiki and Kuno's homeroom. It turn out that her father was right. Here she was considered a top student.

"If you would please introduce yourself."

"My name is Sakura Kasunago. I'm a world warrior. I practiced the Ansatsuken Style. I live for the fight. Someday I hope to be taken as a student under Ryu Hoshi." Sakura announced. The short brown hair girl look very interested.

"Are you going to be one of those people who are always getting into fights?" She asked.

"Yes. I got a match against a kendo guy this afternoon at the ball field." Were those dollar signs in the girl's eyes? The teacher just sighed and sweat dropped at the thought of another crazy martial artist moving into town. After waiting impatiently for school to end Sakura dashed out to the ball field past the short brown girl who seem to be taking bets and stood on the pitching mound awaiting her opponent. She noticed that the pig tailed boy and girl from this morning were among the spectators.

"May I have the honor of knowing whom I am to engaged in battle? But wait it is the custom for one to give their own name first. Very well. The I am the rising star of Furikan high. The Blue thunder. Tatewaki Kuno but you will address me as upperclassmen Kuno." Kuno announced. This guy was reminding her a little bit too much of Dan Hibiki. But even Dan was the weakest of the strong or the strongest of the weak, depending on how you look at it, and worthy of some respected. Beside Kuno was giving her a match. She was grateful for that. Sakura shrugged.

"World Warrior Sakura Kasunago of the Ansatsuken Style." The short brown hair girl walked up to them.

"Today is a historic day in Nerima. A friendly marital arts match. Sakura vs. Kuno. Nerima rules. Anything goes. First one to give up or is unable to continue loses. I will be the referee. Ready." The girl had here arms out wide. Kuno and Sakura assumed their stances. "Fight!" The brown hair girl yelled closing her arms. Kuno and Sakura charged each other.

Next Chapter: Sakura vs. Kuno


	2. chapter two: First Nermia Fight, Kuno vs...

chapter two: First Nermia Fight, Kuno vs. Sakura

Sakura and Kuno had taken stances a few feet from each other and were studying each

other. "That sword's gona be trouble for me." Sakura thought to herself. "One quick attack

before he can hit me and hope i k.o. him." Sakura nodded to herself at this plan. Sakura shifts

her stance a little. Kuno looks surprised and shifted his stance. 

"Why did Kuno look surprised?" Asked Akane. 

"For all that he is an idiot, he is good at his style. That stance is more suited for

his style. It resembles Iaijutsu. The new girl is about to charge Kuno." Ranma answered. 

Sakura suit her actions to ranma's words. Kuno took a horizontal swipe with his blade but had

missed because Sakura had ducked. 

"Sho-o-ken" The uppercut sent Kuno flying into the backfield fence. Where we promptly

got up undamaged ,causing Sakura to sweat drop, and brush himself off. He calmly walk over to

Sakura and stood before her. "I'll admit i find that you possessed impressive strength. But the

curse and foul sorcerer Satome has hit me with many attack far more powerful." Sakura wonder

what the heck he was talking about. "Now try my attack. Strike, strike, strike." Sakura jump

back to avoid Kuno's attack. She then leapt into the middle of the flurry going into her Shunpuu

Kyaku. THis knock kuno's blade aside. When Sakura land she went straight for a flower (an:

wonder what's with half the crowds nose bleeds?) kick that knock kuno back again. 

"Man. That's crazy. Even i wouldn't try to counter that." Ranma thought to himself. 

"Good form but reckless." Kuno got up again. 

"Man, i've had enough of this guy." Sakura thought to herself. SHe cupped her hands to

her side and started gathering energy. Kuno change his stance. 

"Hey, Ranma. Is it me or does it look like Kuno is getting ready to hit a base ball?" Ask

Nabiki. 

"yeah it does. He must of gone totally out of his mind." Ranma replied. 

"Hadoken!" Sakura threw here energy attack which kuno bated right back at her sending her

flying. Sakura did an acrobatic leap in the air and land on her feet. Sakura examined Kuno's

blade and got a smile on her face. "Yeah, that should work." She once again cupped her hands at

her side. 

"Shinkuu Hadoken!" Kuno made to parry again. Sakura fed energy into her attack and it

grew lager. Kuno instead of parrying it decide to cut it half with his sword. A massive

explosion rock the baseball field. When the smoke Kuno lay n the crater. 

"What just happen?" Ask Ranma. 

"Kuno's blade is fast enough to move the air. It hit the vacuum and caused an

implosion." Answer Genma of all people. 

"and you know this how?" Ask Ranma. 

"I've done similar things with my vacuum blade technique." 

"Winner: Sakura." Cried Nabiki. Sakura bowed to her opponent. 

"OH! NO! I'm gona be late for my first class!" Cried Sakura before dashing off toward the

school building, leaving a group of sweat droping students behind. Before they realize that she

was right and head after her. 


	3. Sakura's Journey

chapter3: Sakura's journey

Sakura was sited at the Tendo's table. Kuno was there as well. 

"Your a martial artist?" Ask Nabki. "How good are you?" 

"I can easily beat a black belt in karate." Answered Sakura. 

"That will put you not at the top here, but at the upper echelons of the fighters around here." 

"Kuno where do you fit in?" Ask Sakura. 

"i am the top kendoist in this realm!" Boasted Kuno. 

"It grate me no end to admit it but he's right." Ranma said. 

"So why did you come to this area Miss. Kasungo?" Ask Soun. 

"My father got a job offer and when he heard it was here he decided to accept it for me as a reward." Answered Sakura. 

"What!" Everyone else chorus.

"Excuse me but what type of reward is that? And for what?" Ask Nabiki. 

"A good one for a street fighter. This ward has a reputation for strong fighters. I will be able to have some good fights. And it was for maintaining my grades even with all the fighting and training i do." Sakura answered. 

"What style do you practice young lady?" Ask Genma. 

"It's a real similar style to Shotokan karate call Ansatsuken." Answered Sakura. Suddenly Genma disappeared out the front dragging Ranma with him. 

"You like good fights don't you? I beat Kuno all the time. How about a match with me?" Ask Akane. Sakura smiled. "Sure. Let's go." Now out front. 

"Ranma never challenge that girl." Genma said.

"What?"

"Just never do it." Genma replied. 

Next Chapter: After Dinner match. Akane vs. Sakura 


End file.
